This invention is directed to a new and improved construction element for a multi-part construction toy as described in the beforementioned United States patents, known commercially as the "K'NEX" construction toy. In its most fundamental form, the K'NEX construction toy comprises a plurality of rod elements of graduated lengths, and a variety of connector elements engageable with ends of the rods. The rod elements are formed with generally cylindrical ends, provided with annular groove. The connector elements comprise one or more pairs of gripping arms, arranged in a radial array about a predetermined transverse axis. The pairs of gripping arms are formed with grooves for the snap-in reception and tight gripping of the cylindrical end portions of the rods. In addition, each pair of gripping arms is formed with rib-like transverse projections arranged for locking engagement with the annular grooves formed in the rod ends. Assembly of a rod and connector is accomplished by a lateral, snap-in motion of the rod into a pair of gripping arms. Once the snap-in assembly has been completed, the rod is firmly locked against axial movement by the engagement of the transverse projections in the annular groove, and the rod is tightly gripped and held in a predetermined axial alignment by the grooved gripping arms.
In a basic structure of the type described, a relatively open, skeletal structure is formed by the assembled rods and connector elements. In the related copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/943,709, there is disclosed a form of flat panel element, designed to be incorporated into a K'NEX structural assembly, to provide wall-like structures, and also structural reinforcement for certain types of structures. The panel elements of the copending application incorporate integral rod end elements at corners, arranged to be joined with connector elements to form in the same manner as the usual rod elements.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved form of panel element is provided which includes advantageously arranged and located rod end elements for engagement with connector elements, enabling panels to be joined in close, edge-to-edge assembled relation, forming a more continuous wall structure. Additionally, the panels of the invention are adapted for assembly with composite connector assemblies, comprising a pair of connector elements assembled with each other in right angular orientation, whereby two panels may be assembled in close fitting, edge-to-edge relationship, at right angles to each other.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the panels may be provided with a centrally positioned slot, extending from one edge of the panel to its center and engageable with a similarly slotted portion of a second panel, enabling assembly of two panels in an "X" configuration. The arrangement and features is such as to enable the new panels to be utilized in a wide variety of structural arrangements.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.